Black Friday Promo 1st Half
---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. As a way to express our gratitude this Black Friday...❤ We're offering these limited-time BIG DISCOUNT PROMOS! Promotion Period 11/24/2017 15:00~11/30/2017 15:00 JST ---- VIP Gacha ★★VIP Gachas're BACK★★ Those Popular VIP Gachas're Back for this PROMO! LIMITED TIME ONLY. Get these Super Limited VIP Items! ※NOTE: Please do not correct the "Gachas're" duration: 11/24 15:00 ~11/30 15:00 JST ■Horoscope☆Star ■Shiny Stained Glass ■Deep Sea Little Mermaid ★★VIP Surprise Pack★★ Along with the back of Popular VIP Gachas, you can buy this Popular 24-hour-only VIP Surprise Pack TWICE A DAY?! Don't miss this chance to get VIP Gacha Items♪ Duration: 11/29 15:00~11/30 15:00 JST Remix Gachas ★★Promo-Only Popular Gachas're back as Remix★★ Some of popular Gachas are now back as remix Gacha only for 4 days during this Black Friday Promo. Only coins can be used! ■1st: 11/24 15:00 ~11/28 15:00JST Verdriet Witches ■2nd: 11/28 15:00 ~12/2 15:00JST Orizuru Hana Tsubaki ■3rd: 12/2 15:00 ~12/6 15:00 JST melt with you ○Big Discount on 1play♡○ In these eligible Gachas, 1play = 10Coins! Means, you will get 50% OFF every time play 1 play, since usually it costs 20 Coins! It comes with 「FREE the 1st play」&「75% OFF the 2nd play」as well♡ ○Super Great Deal on 10play○ Every time spend 10Play Ticket in these eligible Gachas you will get 38-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x10! Play 10play and get even better deal! ○Rare Item Appearance Rate x4♡○ The rate of Rare item appearance of all these eligible gachas is now 4 times more than usual! Get lots of Rare Items ♪ ※Only Coins can be used in these eligible Gachas. ※NOTE that the rate of Rare item appearance in 「FREE the 1st play」 is not 4 but 2 times more than usual. ※ATTENTION. These 3 Promos written here are valid only the 3 eligible Gachas only. In other words, any other Gachas that will be released during the same Promo period are not eligible for these 3 Promos. Premium Gacha In addition, you will get these great deals as well playing regular Premium Gachas during this Promo♡ ○Trading Item(Key Item) Appearance Rate x2♡○ If you use Coins to play Premium Gacha, the rate of Trading Item(Key Item) will become 2 times more than usual! Get Items more efficiently ♪ ○50OFF COIN PLAY for the 1st 10play♡○ Now you can play the 1st 10play at half price in each eligible Gacha! Also, the 2nd play is 25% OFF♪ Don't miss this great COIN PLAY chance♪ ※All the Premium Gachas will be released during 「The 1st half of Black Friday Promo」are eligible for this Promo. NOTE that the Gachas released before 11/24 15:00 JST are NOT eligible. ※「Trading Item(Key Item) Appearance Rate x2♡」is ending at 11/30 15:00 JST along with the end of「The 1st half of Black Friday Promo」. In other words, even if you use Coins to play Gacha after 11/30 15:00 JST, the trading Item(key item) appearance rate would not go higher. Coin Purchase Promo Buy Coins during Black Friday Promo and Get Bonus Coins♡ Details↓ *8coins+1Coins *42Coins+3Coins *88Coins+6Coins *196Coins+10Coins *500Coins+25Coins *900Coins+50Coins You will get Trend Tickets if you buy more than 88 Coins, same as usual! ※NOTE:These Bonus Coins are given only when you buy Coins FOR THE 1ST TIME during this Promo. Even if you buy Coins more than twice during the Promo, you get Bonus Cons for the 1st purchase only. These Super Great Offers are available only now♡ Enjoy Cocoppa Play♪ ※Note: Sometime... CocoPPa Play doesn't capital the two "P" in "CocoPPa" Category:Events Category:Promotions